The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device.
A semiconductor light emitting device has a red light emitting element, a blue light emitting element, and a green light emitting element mounted in the recess of a package (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-188201) has been proposed. This allows a single semiconductor light emitting device to emit various colors of light.